Asmodeus
by Rahkshi500
Summary: One Shot. The reality of Kotonoha's death and Sekai's murder weighs so heavily on Makoto's mind that it could destroy all that is still special and dear to him. Will it be forgiveness or revenge? Takes place after the manga.


_**Author Notes:** This is my first School Days fanfic, soon to be followed by another one and one with School Days characters in it. I saw the anime a long time ago, though I didn't know what to think about it. But lately, I've been watching it again, reading the manga, and looked up as much stuff on the game as I possibly could; I've been obsessed about it for a while that it inspired me to write this fanfic and the other two that will be coming later._

_This fic follows the end of the manga. I don't own School Days and The Other Side of Sorrow, Overflow and Kanako Itou do._

_

* * *

_

**Asmodeus**

"_She can't be trusted with you."_

"_So rather than Katsura, _I'll _be the one who will bring you happiness."_

"_... it's just like it was at the beginning. Just the two of us."_

"_I'm the one who took it this far. Just to be with..."_

"_I love you, Makoto."_

"_We'll be together forever."_

-

Makoto Itou woke up in his hospital bed, those words replaying over and over in his head. He turned to the clock on the table next to his bed. It read 4:58 P.M., realizing he had been asleep throughout the rest of yesterday and most of today. Outside his window are the white specs of snow falling to earth. Like winter's bitter temperature, Makoto felt cold both inside and out.

'_How did it all come to this?_' he thought. He gently rubbed the side of his ribs, feeling the stitches underneath his pajamas. It was sore. The wound has kept reminding him of that horrid incident back on the school roof, of what Kotonoha Katsura attempted to do to Sekai Saionji, the two girls who his heart was torn between. He blamed himself for all that happened, he knew it was wrong to cheat on Kotonoha but his feelings got the better of him. When he thought he could try to make everything right again it all went down the drain; Kotonoha tried to kill Sekai, but he stepped in between them and took the hit from Kotonoha's saw. His wound was the result the pain he brought upon all three of them.

It hurt very much, but Makoto felt relieved that at least it was him who received the blow, almost believing that he deserved it after what he has done. He could only imagine what it would be like if he didn't step in to save Sekai; she wouldn't be here anymore. Even thinking about made him feel nauseous.

_Wait a minute... nauseous?!_

That's it! That's what he felt the last time he was wake. Sekai was the last person to visit him yesterday. He said he was gonna spend the rest of his days with Kotonoha, to make her happy again, until he got that call on his cell-phone from Kokoro who said Kotonoha was dead. When he tried to tell Sekai what happened, she confessed that she was the one who killed her; killed her to avenge him for hurting him. He couldn't believe what he heard her say. He wondered why Sekai would do it? The only he could come up with was perhaps the same reason Kotonoha tried to kill her; to get rid of her rival.

He'd never believe that she, Sekai Saionji, the girl he loved who willingly gave up her chance to be with him so he can be with Kotonoha, would commit such a vile act. She couldn't have, she's not that kind of person!

But he was proven wrong after hearing her say that Kotonoha could no longer be trusted to be with him anymore, and turned to face him; her face changed. That unpleasant smile she bore at him, and her eyes were like that of a demon's. Their eerie gaze made him feel as if they were piercing through his flesh, going deep into his soul. She'd never look so scary like this before.

Makoto never felt so defenseless before. He could only look back at Sekai's eyes, too shocked to speak and too frightened to move, as she approached him. She spoke that with Kotonoha gone she would be his girlfriend now and they would be together forever. She slowly embraced him and whispered those last words in his ear.

This was not the Sekai he knew and loved.

Makoto then felt nauseous and soon threw up on himself just when a nurse was coming in to take his hospital food back. She soon had Sekai leave and had the medical staff come in to help clean Makoto up. He immediately fell to sleep afterwards.

He still couldn't believe that it all came to this, him in the hospital, Kotonoha dead, and Sekai now a murderer. And now there's the fact that Sekai now has him all to herself, and she did say that they would be together forever. It made his heart sank to wonder what would happen then. Would they go on with their lives as a couple and pretend nothing happened? No, he thought. He could never forget what happened to Kotonoha knowing that Sekai is responsible for it. Would Sekai also suspect others if they get close to him, and would she do the same to them as well?

'_This is all my fault.'_

Makoto picked up his blue cell-phone and flipped it open. He stared at the picture of Kotonoha, smiling as she read her book. Before he said he was gonna spend the rest of his life with her, to make her happy again; it's what he wanted more than anything in the world. But now the only smile he can ever receive from her is the one on his cell-phone. She was gone and he could no longer see her ever again. More sad was the fact his last physical contact with her was his wound.

"Kotonoha."

Makoto heard the door opened. He set his cell-phone aside and looked up to find an all too familiar face. Sekai Saionji entered the room, wearing her winter coat and school uniform. She smiled at him as she took off her coat and placed it on the table. Makoto found that the eerie gaze she expressed during her last visit was no longer there. She looked completely normal again, as if nothing had ever happened between them; as if Kotonoha never existed!

But despite that, Makoto knew Sekai wasn't normal despite how she looked. She could never be normal again. One thing that surprised him was how she wasn't caught by the police yet.

"Hello, Makoto." said Sekai. She took a seat next to his bed.

"Hi," he responded with little emotion in his voice.

"I talked to your doctor on my way in and it turns out you have nearly a week left before you're ready to come back to school,"

"That's good to hear." Makoto couldn't bring himself to smile back at Sekai. He just wasn't happy to see her right now; Sekai frowned sadly when noticing it.

"Hey, now, you'll be out of the hospital soon. You can be with me and the others again," said Sekai, trying to brighten Makoto's spirit. She reached to hold his hand. "Come on, Makoto, try to cheer up."

Makoto's hands balled into fists after hearing that. "How?" he pulled his hand away from Sekai, and turned to face her. "How can I," he said, trying to suppress his anger. "How can I after what has happened?"

"Makoto," she said to him worryingly.

He glared at the girl, eyes trying to hold back tears. "Why?" he said with anger and sorrow in his voice. "Why did you do it, Sekai? Why did you murder Kotonoha?"

Sekai's spirits plummeted. She suspected that Makoto would still be in shock over her confession about Kotonoha even though all she wanted was for both of them to move on, just her and Makoto alone. _'It should've been that way from the beginning. None this would've happened if it was just me and him.' _she played those words in her mind since the day Makoto saved her from death at the near cost of his own life. Self-sacrifice.

"Answer me!" said a more angry Makoto.

"I told you already, she only thought of herself. She wanted you for herself so much that she didn't want me around you anymore. She wouldn't forgive me. She was gonna kill me!" Sekai tried to explain.

"Kotonoha wasn't thinking straight, Sekai. We could've helped her understand. You were friend, weren't you? You could've forgiven her! Have you ever thought of that?!" Makoto shouted.

Sekai gritted her teeth as she defended herself. "How could I? Katsura betrayed us, Makoto, and she hurt you. I saw you lying there motionless. You were bleeding right before me. I thought you were gonna die! I could never forgive her for that!"

Growing furiously with Sekai, Makoto retorted "That doesn't justify you killing her. That's not the Sekai I know; she would never commit something so atrocious as murd-"

"I was afraid, Makoto!" Sekai yelled, causing Makoto to be taken back. She lowered her head to look at her hands in her lap. "When you saved me from Katsura, when you took the blow that was meant for me, when I saw you there motionless and bleeding, something woke up inside of me. Even though I was gonna let you be with Katsura, my love for you remained the same; you were my world, Makoto. But the thought of you dying made me felt like all hope for happiness was completely shattered," her fingers gripped the edges of her skirt. But then her lips curled into a smile. "No, our happiness wasn't destroyed; it was stolen... by Katsura. She robbed us and herself of the happiness we could've had together. She was unstable. She wouldn't trust anyone except you, but that only resulted in the wound she inflicted upon you. The feeling that woke up inside me was my inner demon, screaming for vengeance; vengeance for what she did to you. So on that other day, before I came to you, I went to Katsura's place to confront her. And then, with these hands..."

Sekai lifted her head to look at Makoto again. The eerie smile and look in her eyes she expressed last time was back. Makoto felt a cold shiver ran down his spine. "I was afraid. With Katsura in her current state, I feared of what else she might do to others. I feared that she would hurt you again. Yes, she would've destroyed you if you stayed with her. I didn't want that to happen to you; I wouldn't allow it. That's why I want it to be just you and me from now on, Makoto, because I'm not like her; I'll never hurt you like she did."

Makoto could only look away from Sekai and down at his hands. So that was it, he thought. Sekai's words tore at his heart. He wouldn't dare imagine the sound of Kotonoha screaming from Sekai's knife puncturing her skin; it would be too haunting for him to bear it. "No," he said, this time there was no hint of anger in his voice. "I still don't understand. Why did everything had to go so bad?"

"Because of Katsura?" Sekai asked.

"Because of what you've done," replied Makoto. He could feel his eyes welling up. "I don't know you anymore. Why, Sekai? Why..." his voice was breaking up. He put a hand to his face in attempt to hide his pain. "Kotonoha."

Sekai's smile disappeared when she saw a tear ran down Makoto's face. She felt a tug from inside, but she knew what it was. Her eyebrows tilt in sadness. She stood up from her seat and sat on Makoto's bed next to him. He soon felt her arms wrap around him gently, bringing him into her embrace. "I never knew you were in so much pain over Katsura's death. But I had to do it. I couldn't bear to watch you suffer anymore from her; I did it for you, because I love you." she held Makoto tighter, his head against her chest. She felt horrible seeing him still suffering, this time from her actions. It made her almost regret for killing Kotonoha. She felt she was gonna cry too. "Makoto, I'm so sorry." she buried her face in Makoto's hair. "I'm sorry."

Sekai's warmth came over Makoto's face, but he didn't know whether to accept or reject her comfort. He didn't know what to do at all. What Sekai was suggesting seemed like one last hope for happiness, but he couldn't go on with her knowing full well what she did. In his midst of sorrow, memories of everything that had happened from the beginning to now flash before his eyes; both good memories and bad memories. He felt like he was gonna lose it. His pain and suffering was weighing heavier than ever. The last image that flashed before him were those eerie eyes and smile Sekai bore at him. He suddenly imagined everything around him was disappearing into darkness, leaving only him and Sekai together in a pitch-black void. _'No!'_

Makoto's hands reached to hold onto Sekai's arms. She looked down at him astonished. Her hopes were raised up. _'Does this mean you've accepted me?' _she thought. "Makoto!" she said happily as she hugged him tighter. She smiled, believing that there's still hope for both of them. Their embrace went on for a while, but then Makoto's hands began to slowly move up Sekai's arms. They soon reached her shoulders, and then a bit closer...

Closer... closer... closer...

Sekai's eyes suddenly widen by a strong force applied to her neck.

_**(Kanashimi no mukou he to tadoritsukeru nara,)**_

_**(If I can make my way to the other side of sorrow,)**_

"M-Makoto!" Sekai cried finding Makoto's hands around her throat. She immediately grabbed hold of his hands in attempt to pry them off her, but his grip was too strong. Suddenly, images of everything that happened began flashing before her eyes.

_Sekai looking over Makoto's shoulder at his cell-phone picture..._

_Her playfully having Makoto in a headlock..._

_Her kissing Makoto before stepping onto the train..._

_**(Boku wa mou iranai yo nukumori mo ashita mo!)**_

_**(Then I don't need warmth or tomorrow anymore!)**_

Sekai gurgled by saliva that was trapped in her throat. Her legs were kicking and squirming furiously across the floor. She pulled harder on Makoto's arms but still couldn't budge them. "No! Liar! Murderer!" Makoto cried, tears pouring down the sides of his cheeks. His eyes were closed. "You only thought about yourself! You're not Sekai! You took her from me, just like Kotonoha! You're not Sekai! Give her back! Give her back to ME!" he yelled with rage and

sorrow in his voice as his grip tightened.

More images flashed.

_Makoto attempting to hold Kotonoha's hand..._

_Both smiling at each other, addressing each other by their first names..._

_Kotonoha kissing Makoto's cheek..._

_Makoto giving Kotonoha the shell necklace..._

_Both walking together at the fireworks festival..._

_Makoto cleaning Kotonoha after pulling her necklace from a storm drain..._

_Kotonoha holding Makoto's to her chest, forgiving him for his betrayal..._

_**(Seijaku no yami ni maiorita yume wa,)**_

_**(The dream that landed in the darkness of silence...)**_

Sekai's whole body was now struggling to break free but was in vain. Everything was becoming blurry. _"Ma... ko... to..." _she wheezed nearly breathless, her hand reaching to stroke his cheek. Makoto's eyes open to her gentle touch.

_**(Who...? Tsukanoma koboreta oou no hikari.)**_

_**(Who...? Is the light that briefly spilled on my cheeks.)**_

_Sekai running up to Makoto and Kotonoha waving hi..._

_Her holding Makoto's arm while they walk down the beach..._

_Makoto carrying Sekai on his back..._

_Sekai confessing her feelings to Makoto..._

_Makoto holding both Kotonoha and Sekai's hands at the fireworks festival..._

_Him putting a wet towel to Sekai's forehead, and her placing her hand over his..._

_Him kissing Sekai to ease her pain..._

_Makoto and Sekai laying in her bed together in each other's arms..._

_Both of them dancing together on the school's rooftop..._

_Both hugging each other one last time before saying their farewells..._

Makoto raised his head up to look at Sekai.

_**(Why...? Morosugita sekai todomeru sube wo shirozu ni,)**_

_**(Why...? Without knowing the method to stop an all-too-fragile world,)**_

Sekai was no longer struggling; her body was completely motionless. Her hands soon slid off Makoto's face and hands, dangling lifelessly at her sides. Her face was completely devoid of life. The whites of her gray-blue eyes were red with veins, her irises going up and back. Drops of tears ran down her cheeks. Her mouth hanged open, a string of spit running down her chin.

_**(Tada boku wa negatteta sou boukyaku wo.)**_

_**(I was simply wishing, that's right, for oblivion.)**_

Makoto stared into Sekai's lifeless eyes until reality came crashing down on him, realizing what he just did. His eyes widen in utter shock.

_**(Kanashimi no mukou he to tadoritsukeru nara,)**_

_**(If I can make my way to the other side of sorrow,)**_

"S-Sekai! No! No, you can't!" he said shocked. He released his hold over Sekai's neck and immediately held her body tightly in his arms. "Don't go! I'm sorry! I didn't mean what I said! Open your eyes, please! Come back! Come back! Don't leave me alone! Please!" Makoto cried, new set of tears ran down her face. But he wasn't crying for Kotonoha; he was crying for Sekai.

"Sekai! SEKAI!"

_**(Boku wa mou kore ijou nani mo kanjinakute ii!)**_

_**(Then I'd rather not feel anything beyond this anymore!)**_

-

After several minutes, Makoto was calmly putting on the coat the hospital gave to him. His face was devoid of all positive energy. His gaze drifted to the window, watching the snowflakes as they fell. Winter; the most unforgiving season of all. 'How fitting,' Makoto thought as he then turned towards Sekai's body who he laid on his bed in a funeral-like position with her eyes closed and her hands folded to her chest. He had wiped the tears and spit from her face. 'This really is the end.'

Makoto then noticed his cell-phone he left on the table when Sekai came in. He went over to her bag and dug through it til he found Sekai's red cell-phone. Under normal circumstances it was rude to look through a girl's belongings, but to him there was no point now to not look. There wasn't a point to anything anymore. He picked up his own cell-phone, holding it in one hand and Sekai's in the other. He flipped them open to see their respective wallpapers. On his was the picture he took of Kotonoha, but on Sekai's was a picture of himself. Makoto was more saddened now than ever. He still didn't understand; understand why it came to this. Why couldn't it be different?

Because he loved both Kotonoha and Sekai, that's why.

Makoto turned to Sekai again and with gentle care, tucked both cell-phones under her hands. Now Red and Blue were together side-by-side. "Goodbye." he whispered and slowly kissed her soft lips. It was short and heart-aching. When finished, he turned and made his way out of the room.

_**(Why...? Kurikaesu kotoba tsuieta yakusoku wa,)**_

_**(Why...? The repeating words, the collapse promise,)**_

Makoto walked through the hallways as fast as he could trying to avoid from being caught by any of the staff. He held a hand to his wound, which hurt now with his quickened paste. Running was out of the question on account that his cut would just open up again. He soon found the stairs that led to the roof and quickly took them.

_**(Hitoki wa utsukushiku hibiki ima togireta.)**_

_**(Echoed conspicuously and beautifully, and now, severed.)**_

Upon opening the door to the roof, Makoto was greeted by a depressingly gray sky, crying its frozen teardrops. It almost made him feel like crying again. He wasn't phased by the cold winter air, not at all.

_**(Zetsubou no mukou he to kimi wa kaeru no ka?)**_

_**(Will you return to the other side of despair?)**_

Makoto walked out onto the roof, one hand still caressing his wound. The roof didn't look much different from his school's roof, with the exception it was much wider. Not that it mattered to him. Nothing matters to him anymore. He made his way to the perimeter fence. He grabbed hold of the fence and began climbing.

His wound began hurting but he ignored it as best he could. His foot slipped from the fence but quickly regain balance and proceeded to climb higher.

_**(Shijou no ai yuukyuu no ho ni kegarenaki mi o yudane!)**_

_**(The utmost love entrusts its unblemished body to the eternal sail!)**_

Makoto made it over the fence and climbed down. He rubbed his wound again when he set foot on the roof's edge, trying to soothe the pain. What hurt worse than his wound was his own heart, now reduced to a gaping hole.

He gazed out on the tremendous view of the city. He easily spot his apartment far off in the distance, next to the area where Kotonoha's neighbor would be, then to where Sekai's apartment, and last to where his school should be. But everywhere he looked it all possess the same lifeless grey monotone. With him now all alone, he'd never knew how dull and depressing everything looked. He couldn't live like this anymore.

_**(Kanashimi no mukou he to tadoritsukeru nara,)**_

_**(If I can make my way to the other side of sorrow,)**_

"Kotonoha, Sekai... I'm sorry." whispered Makoto, looking up at the clouds watching the snow fall. He didn't bother to wipe off the snowflakes that landed in his hair and shoulders. He moved til he could feel with his feet that he was almost over the edge with just his heels keeping him balanced.

His eyes started shedding tears again, but he felt he didn't deserve to wipe them. "I'm so sorry." he shut his eyes and let his tears flow. This was it, the end of the line. If there was one remaining wish he still held, it would be if only things were different. "Please wait for me..."

'_Makoto.' 'Makoto-kun.'_

Makoto opened his eyes. He could see Kotonoha and Sekai smiling at him.

_**(Boku wa mou osorenai kodoku na nemuri sae...)**_

_**(Then I won't even fear the lonely slumber anymore...)**_

With his last drawn of breath, he leaned forward.

_'I'm coming home...'_

* * *

_Hope you all enjoyed reading this as I enjoyed making it. Although I wanted to have it end differently, but with how the manga ended, I felt that my story needed to be taken with a more realistic approach. Again, thank you for reading and hope you can stay tune for my next upcoming School Days fanfic._


End file.
